


Rock City

by MafeJ



Series: Mechanical Love [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Songfic, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levemente basado en la canción Rock City de Kings of Leon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock City

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo bastante escuchar el tema antes, durante o después de leer la historia n-n

Llevaba una media hora en este sitio, apoyado en mis codos y observando la luz moribunda y parpadeante detrás de la hilera de botellas semivacías, mientras me proponía terminar el mismo vaso de cerveza que había pedido cuando llegué. Pasé una mano sobre mis ojos, tratando de arrastrar el cansancio con mis dedos. Debí de haber ido directamente a la cama, en lugar de pasar la tarde de ocioso en este bar deprimente. El pueblo en el que había decidido quedarme era una especie de lugar recurrente en múltiples relatos, formado por el pequeño racimo de casas y comercios apiñados a cada lado de la carretera, cuyas fachadas y paredes de madera resistían el incansable viento y arena del desierto. Tenía sólo un bar común con no más de diez personas, una mesa de billar casi igual de vieja que la rockola y las luces bajas, el olor a cigarrillos. Y en medio de todo este escenario digno de buenas historias, estaba yo. Un escuálido intento de músico, pintor de clóset, remedo de lo que fuera, sin llegar a ser algo congruente. Esperaba cambiar esa situación pronto, conseguir un trabajo, una chica… una vida, al menos.

A ratos surgía la idea de que me había equivocado, y que el simple hecho de estar acá era una locura. Era tal la desesperación, que sentía como si una bandada de pájaros me pululara en el estómago. Por eso atravesé la puerta, que rechinaba incluso con el efímero empuje del aire; tenía la intención de ahogarlos en alcohol, pero no hice más que entorpecer un poco los pensamientos. Supuse que mi nerviosismo no era lógico. Sí, había renunciado a mi trabajo, dejado mi departamento de varios años y vaciado mi modesta cuenta de banco, lanzándome al aire como un insecto en la carretera, de aquellos que terminaban aplastados en el parabrisas de un auto. Siempre había buscado ser algo diferente, y ese romanticismo de chico universitario no desapareció, aunque pasara horas y horas detrás de un computador en mi increíblemente estrecha oficina, como uno de los tantos trabajadores de la empresa. Había llegado a sentirme como una abeja en su celda, rodeada por los miles de otras abejas, y mis pesadillas recurrentes tenían de fondo el zumbido que hacían mis compañeros al hablar entre murmullos, respondiendo los mensajes de voz y tomando notas de los clientes. Esperé un momento de cambio, una pauta, algo que me indicara que al fin las cosas cambiarían, pero nunca supe cual se suponía que sería, o si llegó… me cansé de esperar, de buscar algo y nunca encontrarlo; y en un arrebato redacté mi renuncia con manos temblorosas y empaqué mis cosas. Descubrí, no sin cierta turbación, que todas mis posesiones cabían perfectamente en dos maletas. Había acumulado tan poco a lo largo de mi vida, ni siquiera una mascota o amigos. En ese momento, sentado en la barra del bar, veía ese periodo de mi existencia bastante vacío, como el vaso de líquido ambarino frente a mí. Aún tenía hasta la siguiente mañana para tomar el autobús y continuar mi viaje, que había comenzado en California y terminaría en Michigan.

¿Por qué allá? Ni yo lo tenía demasiado claro, de hecho. Estaba bastante lejos y sólo había pasado un breve período de tiempo viviendo en ese lugar. Técnicamente no conocía a nadie, pero lo mismo pasaría en cualquier otro sitio, así que no me importaba. Sólo me basaba en el leve pensamiento de que en los escasos meses que pasé ahí, en el corazón de la ciudad del rock, fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente en casa.

Pude haber seguido de Colorado y pasar otra noche en vela, incómodo en el asiento del autobús y con la frente pegada al cristal frío. Sin embargo, cuando vi este pedazo de tierra, lleno de polvo y soledad, dejé que mis tenis se ensuciaran de arena y mis ojos se llenaran de la parca tierra desértica, de las planicies atravesadas por la carretera como una larga cicatriz color humo. Renté un cuarto en uno de los dos moteles del lugar, y en un acto de fe, dejé mis cosas en la habitación, exceptuando mi billetera y mi vieja guitarra. No tenía ganas de regresar al cuarto, sabía que no podría dormir en el duro colchón y las sábanas tiesas.

Coloqué mi frente sobre una de mis manos, mirando el residuo de la cerveza que había dejado de estar fría hacía tiempo. Escuché un sonido discreto, el de un vaso que era puesto a mi lado por la chica que atendía el lugar. Mi primer pensamiento fue de escepticismo ante tal calidad de servicio, y estaba en lo cierto. No era cortesía de la casa, sino de un cliente, o eso me dijo la muchacha. Señaló con la cabeza hacia una de las mesas al fondo del reducido salón del bar antes de irse. Traté de no fruncir el ceño, removiéndome incómodo en el asiento. Ahora sentía el peso de una mirada sobre mí. Casi con precaución, volteé lentamente hacia el lugar señalado y encontré un hombre que no aparentaba mucha más edad que yo, con chaleco de cuero y tatuajes en los brazos. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, estaba seguro. Recordaría un sujeto así. Los hombros eran rozados por su cabello castaño, tenía una barba formidable y unas cejas aún más increíbles. Era un estilo que nunca habría podido imitar y que sin embargo, me agradaba. Estaba loco por pensar aquello, incluso con el aura peligrosa que llegaba hasta mí a través de los ojos avellana clavados en los míos. Con una expresión que no supe leer, levantó su propio vaso hacia mí, brindando desde el otro extremo de la estancia, y en movimientos casi automáticos le regresé el gesto, llevando el vaso a mis labios. No me había percatado de que mi boca estaba seca, lo terminé de un tirón. El efecto llegó ahora con más fuerza, llenando mis miembros de un cosquilleo agradable y luego, de calidez.

Me levanté, sin tener en claro que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación, y tomé la funda de mi guitarra. Mientras iba hacia la mesa de atrás, él no me miraba, pero estaba sonriendo. No recapitulé en esto, en que sabía que iría hacia él tarde o temprano. Mi voz salió más insegura de lo que la recordaba, bastante más ronca, pero sin tartamudeos.

“¿Puedo sentarme?”

Él simplemente asintió, la mirada era aún más penetrante a pocos metros de distancia. De alguna forma, que sospeché tenía que ver con el alcohol, la conversación comenzó naturalmente. Iniciando con un agradecimiento por el trago, se desvió por cosas tan triviales como el clima del lugar, su motocicleta esperándolo afuera, mi guitarra reposando contra la pared empapelada, su inesperada habilidad como baterista, y la canción emitida por el aparato de luces parpadeantes, de una voz rasposa como las sillas. Llegamos a descubrir que a pesar de tener motivos distintos- yo buscando algo incierto y él, recorriendo carreteras por el puro gusto de hacerlo- nuestro destino era la misma ciudad. Sacó un cigarrillo a media oración, levantándose y rebuscando un encendedor en sus pantalones. Su camisa se levantó lo suficiente para descubrir un parche de piel, y aparté la mirada, levemente alterado. Una flama lamió el borde del papel y éste comenzó a desprender humo; reconocí el olor inusual. La mirada del motociclista se tornó vacilante, también sus movimientos, acercándose cada vez más hasta que una de sus toscas botas tallaba con insistencia uno de los costados de mi zapato. Contrario a lo que creí, no me aparté, y acepté el cigarro que me ofrecía, sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias que podría tener todo aquello.

“Podría ofrecerte otras cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo en este bar.”

Vacilé al responder, porque no estuve seguro de si se refería sólo al porro. De todas formas, le confesé que estaba rentando un cuarto justo enfrente; él pagó su cuenta y la mía, no me quedó más que aceptar. Al salir, el aire cortaba el rostro como cuchillas de hielo. Era estúpidamente frío, una de las ironías del desierto. La arena se nos enredaba en el pelo y se colaba entre nuestros dientes y la ropa, yo cubrí mis ojos con las manos mientras él se colocaba unos lentes oscuros y tomaba su motocicleta, guiándola con el manubrio a través del trecho de la carretera que nos separaba del motel. Al subir las escaleras a la habitación, volví a sentir el retorcijón en el estómago. Un motociclista tatuado no era precisamente lo que estaba planeando encontrarme; aunque quizás estaba malinterpretando las cosas, como si el jugueteo de pies bajo la mesa fuese en realidad alguna señal secreta entre pandilleros. El corto recorrido transcurrió en silencio, con el ‘tap tap’ de nuestros pies en la madera carcomida del suelo. Cuando cerré la puerta, no encendí la luz, porque las cortinas delgadísimas dejaban pasar el destello de la luna sobre el cielo despejado, y sólo necesitaba eso para reconocer su figura en medio de las tinieblas. Me acerqué con lentitud, juntando mi rostro y el suyo, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi nariz, sobre mi boca, casi saboreando…

Me acorraló contra la pared, sosteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza; un agarre de hierro rodeó mi garganta.

“No deberías confiar tan fácilmente en gente que no conoces.”

Comenzó a faltarme el aire debido a la dolorosa obstrucción, luchaba por superar su fuerza; pensé que habría tenido más suerte si tan sólo no hubiera bebido y fumado a la vez. Mi cabeza comenzó a nublarse.

Finalmente me besó, lamiendo mis labios, mordiendo mi boca. Ahora todo me daba vueltas, e incluso si su mano no hubiese estado oprimiendo mi garganta, no habría respirado. Se separó, dándome el preciado oxígeno pero negándose a soltar mis manos. Cuando juntó su boca por segunda vez, pude responderle. Gemí cuando me mordió la barbilla y el cuello, mezclando nuestras barbas, y sus manos bajaron hasta acariciarme el pecho y abdomen por debajo de la camiseta de cuadros. Utilizando mi momento de libertad, invertí los papeles, apretándolo contra la pared contraria y mirando hacia abajo, a sus ojos furiosos y chispeantes, al mismo tiempo que escurría mis dedos debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba su cintura. Chupé con fuerza el sitio donde recordaba haber visto un extraño tatuaje de puntos en su cuello, mordiendo todo el camino hacia su oreja, donde envolví su diminuto arete con la lengua. El sonido de mi cremallera al abrirse se hizo oír por debajo de mis ruidosas exhalaciones, y me sobresalté por el tacto firme de su mano justo entre mis piernas. Con manos temblorosas hice lo mismo, el baterista pegó nuestros miembros y los rodeó con una de sus manos, sujetando mi cadera con la otra. Apoyé ambas manos en las delgadas paredes de la habitación y comencé a mover la pelvis. El frío había quedado olvidado por completo. La tensión que se iba acumulando en mi abdomen hacía que mis uñas rasparan la pared, que comenzara a sudar frenéticamente. Él no me dejó disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo, empujándome levemente y caminando al centro de la habitación. Se quitó la camiseta y los jeans, mostrándome su espalda y costados llenos de tinta, su cuerpo desnudo esculpido en sombras y luces.

“¿Te has acostado con un tipo antes?”

“Sólo un par de veces.”

“Entonces ya sabes qué sigue.”

Trepó a la cama y, sin pudor alguno, se colocó en cuatro. Avancé hasta el borde de la misma y me quité los pantalones y la camisa, sacando un preservativo de mi bolsillo con rapidez mientras luchaba porque no me temblaran las manos.  Lo coloqué y con saliva como única preparación, me introduje en él. Era un hombre que resistía muy bien al dolor, una capacidad bastante admirable por cierto, porque cuando empecé a moverme no hizo ningún ruido; simplemente enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar tensar el cuerpo. Sus hombros se definieron, las líneas de su espalda se marcaron a detalle, y el círculo de tinta azul sobre su piel parecía relucir con el sudor que escurría de sus poros.

Yo no sabía que era tan raro. No me bastaba con estar follándolo. Quería oírle, saber si su voz seguía siendo tan grave incluso cuando gritaba; era una tonta curiosidad morbosa. Lo tomé de los muslos y él los abrió obedientemente, sin estar preparado a mi siguiente embestida. Me introduje con fuerza, y sentí el salto de sus caderas. Una vez más, y un gemido se escapó de la almohada. Me concentré en repetir el movimiento con rapidez y potencia, ignorando el agotamiento hasta que me detuve unos minutos después.

“No… te atrevas a parar de nuevo.” Me amenazó, levantando la cabeza de la almohada. Sus orejas estaban rojas y la frente le brillaba de sudor, su labio inferior estaba hinchado y rojo. Lo estuvo mordiendo.

Seguí sus órdenes, continuando con el vaivén. Me sentía de maravilla, eufórico, y era bastante obvio que él también lo disfrutaba a juzgar por los movimientos de su cadera, pero no decía nada más. Deseaba compartir esto con él, un desconocido; necesitaba hacerlo sentir así de bien. Pasé una mano por su abdomen, hasta su entrepierna, y sonreí cuando toqué su miembro, terriblemente duro y apenas goteando líquido, hasta que él apartó mi mano de un golpe.

“No me toques.”

No entendí cuál era su problema, pero no hice comentarios al respecto. Me recosté sobre su espalda y sin dejar de entrar en él, mordí su nuca con fuerza. El gimió con sutileza, levantando la cabeza al fin de la almohada. Su respiración pausó, la tensión en sus músculos se evaporó después de llegar a un máximo. Era tan silencioso, incluso cuando se venía. Seguí moviéndome hasta que su orgasmo se detuvo y el mío comenzó. Tuve que abrazarlo con fuerza y terminé lloriqueando en su hombro, moviendo la cadera de forma errática. Dudé al separarme de él, como si hubiera una forma de mantenernos unidos por más tiempo. Sabía, con toda tristeza, que este era el inicio del final.

Cuando regresé de tirar el preservativo por ahí, él se hallaba de costado sobre la cama. Escuché el típico sonido de alguien que inhala con fuerza. Después, se recostó, extendiendo los brazos laxos sobre el colchón. Me acerqué y tomé la otra porción que había dejado para mí, mirando hacia el techo mientras mi cuerpo absorbía la sensación apabullante de la droga. La cama rechinó cuando se volteó, dándome la espalda. Alargué uno de mis brazos, moviendo un cuerpo demasiado lento y pesado para ser el mío, y lo pasé sobre su cintura. Lo sentí tensarse cuando delineé la piel suave y levemente abultada de su abdomen con la punta de mis dedos. Obviamente, no esperaba aquello. Hundí mi nariz en su cabello, aspirando el aroma a sudor, arena y sal. Tenía impreso el calor del desierto. Besé con ternura la zona donde supuse estaba la mordida, y la luz de la luna me dejó ver los diminutos puntitos cuando se le erizó la piel.

Me imaginé besando también la piel sobre su firme columna vertebral, comenzando desde su cadera. Uno, dos, tres, un suspiro. Cuatro, cinco, un estremecimiento. Seis, siete… me quedé dormido. En algún momento de la noche, sentí su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Aún no sé si fue un sueño.

Cuando desperté, como esperaba, no había nadie. Al menos no me había robado, comprobé después de registrar mi billetera. No se había llevado nada, pero tampoco había dejado algo. Esto último me dolía un poco más. Me asomé por la ventana llena de polvo, esperando ver su motocicleta, pero sólo había otro sitio vacío en el estacionamiento. Desganado, tomé mis maletas y bajé a recepción, aún temprano por la mañana. El encargado me entregó el cambio y un papelito, que pensé era un recibo hasta que lo abrí con más calma mientras esperaba el autobús en la banca de plástico.

_“Buen viaje J._

_Shannon.”_

Lo guardé en mi billetera después de releer esas tres palabras incontables veces. En medio de la noche, debió de haber registrado mis credenciales antes de irse. Yo no me había preocupado en preguntar su nombre, pero de una u otra forma, el sí.

Abordé el camión a Detroit, Shannon sólo me llevaba un par de horas de ventaja. Podría buscarlo, tratar de seguir el rastro casi invisible que había dejado. Pero aunque en serio se dirigiera a la misma ciudad que yo, nada me aseguraba que querría volver a verme.


End file.
